Bocchi!
by BurstAngelSaga
Summary: The greatest master piece failed. So one liqiud was to restore his dreams. But instead of doing so...He was transformed back to 13 years old! Enter Deidara as he lives life as "Bocchi" while still chasing after a certain girls heart. DeiSaku. Changed to T
1. Chapter 1

Me: New story alert! New story alert!

Deidara: Damn you shut up!

Me: Someone's touchy.

Deidara: I have the right to be, first you turn me into a vampire, then a werewolf, then a chick, now a damn little-!

Me: Ssh, don't spoil it!

Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto, please enjoy the story!

Boom boom pow!

---

Deidara laid on the forest floor as his blood slowly dripped to the dirt and ruble. His Akatsuki cloak long gone from the explosion. His hands twitched as he lifted one of them to grip the open wound above where his third mouth should've been.

'_It failed.' _He thought in his mind.

'_It failed, my ultimate master piece…failed.'_

He clenched his teeth and his body tensed in anger and self pity. He, as crazy as it seems, sat up perfectly though he may die soon. Pain shot through his body and he felt the urge to thump back down. He panted and sweated as blood flowed from his wounds.

"I- I'm not just gonna die pathetically like this, un." He panted out as he reached into his pocket.

_Do not use this for your own desire Deidara…_

He pulled out a vial that was filled with red liquid. His eyes narrowed the vial. "I'm not going to lose again, un…"

_Do not use it…_

Popping open the lid he slowly brought it to his lips. _'I'll show them that my art is superior…'_

_Do not…_

His eyes widened in pain and shock as the liquid rushed down his throat. He dropped the empty vial to grip his neck, a futile attempt to ease the pain that was like a wild fire. His mouth went a gap in a silent scream as he fell back into the ground with a loud thud. He withered in pain for what seemed like ages until dots were in his vision.

Then everything in his world went black…

---

Sakura sprinted to where she saw the explosion. She was worried about Sasuke, his chakra faded during that explosion. What if he ran into the Akatsuki? What if it was Itachi? What if he's already dead before she already got to him? These were all few of the many questions running through her mind.

She stopped on a tree branch staring at the disaster of destruction before her. The once beautiful trees were now just small charred stumps. The ground was burned along with a couple animals here and there who gotten in the explosion.

Her wide eyes scanned the area slowly looking for any kind of life. The destruction of this place was beyond her imagination, it was almost as bad as when Naruto transformed into the nine tails back at the bridge. She shuddered at that memory holding her arm where she was wounded. Shaking her head she walked forward.

_Thump_

Sakura, startled, turned in the direction of the noise. She saw something in the distance but couldn't make it out. She walked toward that direction her heart beating harder after each step. Soon her walking became running as soon as she made out that there was a body. What would make it worse that it might be Sasuke's body, and he may be fatally wounded!

She stopped next to the body, but who she saw disappointed her greatly. It wasn't him. It wasn't Sasuke…

Her disappointment turned into shock as she went over the body's details. It was certainly a boy by his exposed chest where there was a nasty gash still bleeding. His long blond hair was dirtied with blood and dirt. What surprised her the most was that he was probably only thirteen!

She knelt down next to him immediately charging chakra into her hands placing them over the gash. Instantly the wound started to heal, but as the gash was small enough to be non-fatal she stopped. Grabbing her medic kit she soaked a swab in alcohol and gently wiping it over the cut and cleaning it. After all was done she bandaged his chest, relieved that he didn't die during the explosion.

She picked him up gently and walked back to base camp…

---

Deidara felt warm. Was it supposed to be this warm when you're dead? Ha, maybe he actually did make it to heaven.

_Crackle_

Okay, if this is supposed to be heaven, why is there a fire? Deidara opened his eyes only to see the night stars shining brightly over him. He turned a bit his hands squeezing something soft and warm.

"Nn…"

The blondes eye(s) widened in shock as he sat up and turned around. He froze as he gazed at the girl in front of him. She had silky short pink hair, he couldn't really see her figure as the cloak she wore covered all but her legs….which….he….squeezed…

Deidara looked down at his hand which was still gripping the girls thigh, then unconsciously the mouth on his hand started licking her. It must've his imagination or not but he thought that he heard a small pant escape her lips. He smirked at the thought, but it was soon washed away once he saw himself at a near by pond.

Slowly he crawled toward the pond stopping at the edge. He was shocked at what he saw. He was…He was…

"I TURNED INTO A DAMN THRITEEN YEAR OLD!?!?!?!?!"

Yea…he was that.

He quickly fell silent as his loud screaming woke up the other people, including the pinky. Rushing back to the girl he settled his head back on her lap and faked sleep, listening to the others wake up and groan. To his surprise he heard the Kyuubi boys voice.

"Hey, who shouted?" Naruto said drowsy as he rubbed his eyes.

"I-it wasn't m-me…" The violet haired girl- Hinata he supposed from reports, stuttered/

Deidara had to think quick. What should he do? If he tried to fight them they'd get suspicious. Though he was thirteen again, he still looked a bit like his older self when he was eight-teen. Then an idea struck him finally. He can use this chance to gather information for the Akatsuki. Or use this to get away from the Akatsuki! They already would think he's dead now, so why should he worry. Though that was shattered sky high as he remembered, they would track him down and punish him if they found he was still alive.

So he went for the first idea. Use this situation to his advantage and gather information so he can save his ass from the leader. So for now, he'd act like any other innocent child with amnesia.

Here goes nothing…

"A-ano… I'm sorry I woke you all up…hm." He said carefully switching his "Un" to "Hm".

Everyone who woke up turned their heads to glare at him, they were generally pissed off the he woke them up. Well all of them but the pinky of course. He forced himself to sweat and act nervous, to make it more believable.

"W-well, umm, I-I…" He trailed off, making it seem he didn't know what to say. He made himself tense and water his eyes as if their glaring was really making him that upset.

Seeing his fake distress, the "Pinky", Deidara decided to call her, walked up to him and stooped to his lever as she sat on her knees. She stroked his head soothingly.

"It's okay, don't worry about them. They're just grumpy people." She said smiling. He had to admit her gentle stroking did feel nice. Deidara was enjoying the contact so much that he, unknowingly to himself, started blushing heavily while gripping the girls cloak and leaning in to her touch.

"What's your name?" He was jolted to reality. Looking up at her, a tinge of pink still across his face.

"W-what was that, hm?" He asked in a nervous tone.

She smiled. "Your name, what is it?"

After that question everyone else (Naruto, Hinata, Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, and everyone else that was on the search for Sasuke thingy.) seemed to appear around him and "Pinky" just to hear his name.

He searched his head for a name, any name! Then a flash back went through his head…

"_Kaa-san, un!" A young Deidara shouted as he ran into the kitchen._

_A beautiful woman, in her twenties, looked at him. Her hair was a light blonde and deep blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. Now you know where Deidara got his good looks, his dear mother._

"_What is it Deidara-chan?" She said in a smooth silky voice._

_Deidara marched up to her with his whole face red in embarrassment and he pouted angrily. Stopping in front of her he placed his fists on his hips and looked up at her. To any other person, including Deidara's mom, this looked absolutely adorable! Then he started to speak._

"_Kaa-san! Everyone else's names means something! But MY name doesn't mean anything~ un." He complained desperately._

_His mother smiled softly and picked him up._

"_So that's it? You want me to tell you then?" She teased as the young kid nodded like there was no tomorrow._

"_Well actually your name was taken from the name of a giant named "Daidarabocchi", the giant made great landmarks in Japan." She explained. Deidara looked up at her blankly._

"_What's "Japan"? And you named me after an ugly giant?" Deidara said as he jumped out of his mothers arms walking to his room. Dear mother stood there with a sweat drop._

Deidara grinned. Yes, that name was perfect! He looked up at the pink-haired girl, but made a sad face as he did so.

"A-all I can remember is, m-my name is Bocchi, hm." After that sentence was said his eyes watered up.

He felt the girl hug him gently while comforting him. Everyone after finding that there was no use questioning him went back to sleep. "Sakura", he found what her name was, went back to lean her back against the tree. Seeing this as a chance to make some moves on her without getting murdered, he climbed into her lap snuggly while "accidentally" having his right hand clutching her breasts. He could tell she was indeed angered but dismissed it seeing that she was dealing with a young boy with memory lost.

He knew hanging around this girl would be much fun. Before both of them went to sleep one thought crossed his mind…

'_So, how far can I go, hm?'_

_**If I had a choice, can I be with you…?**_

Me: Ahahahaha! It's done!

Deidara: I'm a kid, how am I supposed to seduce her as a kid, un?

Me: By using your awesome innocent childlike skills!

Sakura: Eh? What are you talking about?

Me and Deidara: Nothing!

Austin: Review please! So this madness will stop!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Oh how inspired I get when you guys review!

Deidara: Right, ya freak, un.

Me: Hey!

Austin: Now, now, don't act like children.

Me: *Glares* I am a kid though…

Austin: Fair enough.

Sakura: Right, let's just start this okay?

Me: Not until he apoligizes!

Deidara: Never, un.

Sakura: Please Deidara-kun?

Deidara: Okay! I'm sorry BurstAngelSaga~

Me: I win!

Austin: such a strange strange girl, she doesn't own Naruto.

I want my soda!

---

Deidara, for once, had a pleasant morning. I mean, who wouldn't be happy waking up in a pretty girls lap while still clutching her breasts? Idiots who don't know how to enjoy life…and women he supposed. He watched as Sakura changed his bandaged again, he always somehow got dirt on him. Truth be told Deidara, while no one was looking, rubbed dirt on his bandages for this sole purpose.

Plus he has the time to toy with her a bit, it's not like he's in love with her. Like this he can probably earn her trust and lead her into Akatsuki, they did lack in medics. The other up-side to that is he can probably sex her up if he wanted to. She wouldn't be any different from any other girls and kunoichi he'd been with. Even when he was eight he already had girls his age and older, throwing themselves to his feet. Of course at that age he didn't like girls and always ran away. Soon he's have this girl wrapped around his finger.

"There we go, now don't get them dirty again." He was snapped out of his thoughts when she finished bandaging him. Quickly he put his innocent façade back on.

"Umm, thank you Sakura-san, hm." He said pulling his borrowed shirt back on. As she was about to get up he hugged her waist making sure to look as cute as possible. Sakura, although caught off guard blushed and hugged him back. He was just too cute! Though, of course, Naruto, Ino, and Sai just had to barge in.

"Hey Sakura-chan/ Forehead/ Hag, you done treating the brat?" They said in sync.

"Ino, Naruto, Sai! Don't call him that!" Sakura scolded them with a vein mark on her head.

"But he is younger then us, and I read in a book-" "I don't even want to hear it Sai!" Sakura interrupted him. She sighed.

"What ever, I'll go get some water for the rest of the trip." She said walking away to a near by river.

When Sakura was out of sight and out of ear-shot the threesome walked up to Deidara. It was Naruto who was first to speak.

"So Bocchi, what are you doing getting all cuddly with Sakura-chan?" The taller blonde said leaning towards him with a glare.

Deidara scowled, he figured he only needed the pink-haired medics trust, so he'll only be nice and innocent to her. Though for these guys, he'll act like his normal bastard self. He pushed Naruto's face away while making sure to make his cheek hurt.

"Back off, I can do whatever I want, so go away and leave me alone." He said scornfully.

This caught all three of them off guard at his new change of personality. It seemed this thirteen year old wasn't as innocent as they thought. Ino shaking off her anger, reached out her hand to pat his head.

"Aw, he has a little crush on Sakura-chan." As her hand was an inch closer to his head.

_Slap_

Everyone's eyes went as wide as saucer plates after Deidara slapped her hand away with a fearsome glare. A vein popped on their foreheads as Naruto grabbed Deidara by the shirt pulling his other arm back to punch him.

"You little brat." Deidara suddenly went teary and frightened. Everyone froze and paled when he started doing this.

"H-hey Bocchi why are you-" Ino was cut off when Deidara started shouting.

"Sakura-san!" They went even paler.

Sakura immediately rushed back into the clearing to see the whole scene.

---

After a while if you were just a random Person, you'd see a pink-haired girl walking away carrying a long blonde haired boy. Look a little over to the right you'd see three people in a pile beaten up with bruises that wouldn't heal until next week.

Sakura settled Deidara on a near by boulder and dried his tears. He sniffled as he clutched the Kunoichi's cloak. You got to give this guy credit, he's a damn good actor!

"Are you alright Bocchi-kun?" She said with a worried expression.

"H-hai, Sakura-san, hm." He said, though he wrapped his arms around her as much as he could while laying his head on her chest. Sakura smiled softly and hugged him back while patting his head. Then Yamato's voice broke the moment.

"Sakura-chan! It's time to get going!"

"Hai!"

Deidara secretly scowled. _'Damn you old man, un!'_

_---_

_She was laying in a beautiful flower field of daffodils. She picked one of the flowers inhaling the scent. She really did love these flowers, they meant "Hope". Who knew that flowers even the most simplest ones, had their own meaning. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to be surprised who she saw._

…

…

…

"_Bocchi?" She whispered in a bit of shock._

_Ha, you all thought is was Sasuke eh? Well nope it's not, it was really Bocchi. He stood there in a white men's blouse shirt and black pants. His hair was down and flowed in the wind while he held a banquet of the yellow flowers._

"_B-Bocchi, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked fully facing him but still sitting down, so it seemed like Bocchi was the taller one there._

"_Ne, Sakura-san why are you asking such questions? Your name isn't on this field now is it Cherry blossom?" Bocchi said in an adorable voice._

_She blushed, who knew Bocchi can be this cute? She shook her head from the thought not wanting to be a "Cradle-robber" and went back to talking to him._

"_Well either way you shouldn't be here." She said with a tinge of pink still on her face. She blushed again as the blonde gently grabbed her chin lifting her head up more. Her face was pure red when she saw their faces were inches apart. During this whole time Sakura screamed in her head._

'No no! Why am I reacting like this to a little kid!? Snap out of it Sakura! Don't be a cradle-robber~!'

_Poor girl tried everything to resist the temptation. Bocchi leaned in closer and Sakura, even though it was against her own will, found her self leaning in too. Their lips got closer and closer and then…_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura jolted up from her dream seeing Hinata over her with worry in her pale lilac eyes. She looked around seeing it was night again and looked down to see Bocchi laying comfortable in her lap sleeping with a peaceful expression.

"S-Sakura-chan, a-are you o-okay? Y-you were mumbling a bit and sweating." Hinata said with panic in her voice.

Sakura flashed her a smile. "I'm okay, it was just a dream so there's no need to worry!"

The violet haired girl nodded and went back to her sleeping bag and soon after fell asleep. Sakura placed her hand on her forehead wiping the sweat off. Then her fingers traveled to her lips. She blushed bright red as she shook her head.

'_D-did I really have a dream like that with Bocchi?' _She thought as she laid her head back and soon fell back asleep…

Unknowingly Deidara was awake the whole time from when Sakura had woke up and went back to sleep. Making sure the pink haired beauty was asleep he released his latest jutsu he'd been working on. It was a special type of jutsu, it gave him the power to get into peoples dreams and twist it into his own reality. So basically he can act a role in their dreams, and he can reform the dream into anything he desires.

He brushed his fingers across his lip thought-fully. Smirking he chuckled silently as he snuggled closer into the girls lap. Playing with her is certainly going to be fun, and he hoped for a few more kisses or more in the near future. The blonde also expected more then a couple a innocent kisses.

His hands clutched at whatever part of the girl he was touching and fell back asleep.

---

They were on the road again, Deidara walked with ease by Sakura holding her soft hands in his. He chuckled in his head knowing that the three Sakura victims were behind him glaring daggers into his back. Knowing this he side-stepped closer to her making sure that their side were touching like in a loving manor, he can practically feel the heat radiating off her. Sakura being naïve as she is, took this as a child security thing and smiled softly and let go of Deidara's hand placing it on his shoulder allowing him more access to snuggle with her. This got the other three steaming, puffs of smoke went out of their ears when Deidara turned his head toward them sticking his tongue out teasingly when Sakura wasn't looking.

"Sakura-san, are we there yet?" He said making sure his voice sounded tired.

"Don't worry Bocchi-kun, it's just up ahead." She replied with a cheerful smile that would melt the coldest of peoples hearts. He wondered if it would work on Itachi and he'll stop being a bastard.

Sure enough when he looked up ahead he saw the gates to the village hidden within the leaves. The great village that Akatsuki will one over take over and remade into their very own. The village of Konoha. ?No one noticed but the young blonde smirked darkly with a thought going across his mind…

'_And now the games begin, un…'_

_**Trusting is easy………but you're lesson is learned is when you've been deceived…**_

Me: Ahahahaha second chapter done!

Deidara: Yes!

Me: Oh god you're actually happy?

Deidara: Yep, cause you actually made me the boss here, un!

Me: Umm…

Sakura: *Tackles Deidara gets up and steps on his chest*

Deidara, Alex, Me, Austin, Christine, and other people who has been featured in my fanfics: 0_0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Who said you were the boss? In the Naruto-universe, girls wear the pants in the relationships!

Deidara: Well I think it's only for you, un. Although, I can't say I don't enjoy you being the dominant one for once…

Sakura: What was that?

Deidara: Nothing, un.

Me: ^^; Okay. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Oh how just one review inspires me!

Deidara: Are we gonna start this thing or what, un?

Me: You're just running with perverted thoughts huh?

Deidara: You're the one writing this, un.

Me: …

Sakura: …

Austin: …

Deidara: You just got served, un.

Alex: Okay, she doesn't own Naruto.

I lost?

---

Deidara walked side by side with Sakura through the crowded streets, he wasn't used to this considering he was now shorter then the other damn adults. Everyone was just plain staring at him too, if he could glare back he would, but he needs to keep up his naïve-little-kid act. So he settled for clinging closer to Sakura, receiving glares from her unknown fan-club in return. Which all in all made him snicker inside his head.

'_Serves them right, un.' _Deidara thought trying so hard to keep down his evil smirk.

Though he had to admit, Konoha had amazing building structure, least it was better then the buildings in Iwa. He looked around in awe seeing the bust streets and the happy people walking around. Almost makes him wish that he grew up here instead. Keyword: _**Almost**_.

Another part of him was sickened by it also. All the bitter-sweet happiness and sugar, it's all a lie. He narrowed his eye while averting them to the ground. They were kept here happy and safe, living so care free like the world outside those gates is living happily as they are. The blonde clenched his fists. If they lived in the same condition as him, the same life as he did, they'd understand what the world is really like.

Ocean eyes looked up at the pink-haired girl. He could see right through her, even though he had only been with her for a day or so, she was like an open book to him. Sure, on the outside she seemed as care free as those other people walking in the streets. Always smiling with eyes sparkling like there's nothing wrong with her at all.

His hold tightened on her hand. He knew that was all fake though, her smiles, laughs, the happiness in her eyes, they were all for show. Behind that mask she wore, she was shattered and broken. Those others call themselves friends? They can't even see behind her fake mask, even if they did. Why don't they do anything about it? And why the hell did he care this much? He shook his head taking his time to compose himself, and place his thoughts back in order.

"Bocchi-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked him seeing that he was shaking his head so much it looked like it's snap off.

Deidara looked up at her. That's right, he needed her trust, her loyalty. That's all he needed to know, and all he'll ever need to for now. He smiled at her.

"I-I'm okay, Sakura-san." He said cheerfully.

He looked back to the road seeing they were closer and closer to the Hokage tower. Letting go of her hand he immediately after that wrapped his arms around hers, hearing some civilian women make some comments of "Aww, he's so cute." and "I wish my child was like that." Though the comments boosted his ego, it was also annoying cause he heard it a million times when he was younger walking around with his mother.

He glanced at Sakura again seeing her smile, her fake smile and behind her sparkling eyes was a small child that's broken. He was determined to fix that broken child, it would be easy for him- he knows what to do for her to go to him for everything. Plus he's doing this for the future of Akatsuki, it's not like he was in love with her in this short amount of time…

…

…

…

Right?

---

They finally reached the tower. Though as Deidara was clinging to Sakura, the others in the back round were thinking of a plan to get him away from her. By "others" I actually mean Naruto, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi and Yamato, the others just stood by sweat dropping at their antics. The first three, you guys already know if not go back to the last chapter! Kiba and Akamaru, let's just say that Deidara insulted the way they smelled. The two sensei's, well for some reason they don't want to give up their little innocent student to a kid! A kid!

"Psst Kakashi-Senpai, what are we gonna do about that kid?" Yamato asked in a secretive voice.

"Well, if we just start bullying the kid randomly, Sakura will kill us." Kakashi replied while holding his porn book and sweat dropping his nervous smile obvious by the crinkle in his eye.

Then Naruto decided to butt in. "Hey, we can just beat him up while she's away, 'tebayo."

"Yea, I need to teach the brat a lesson." Ino said with fire in her eyes.

Then soon Sai, Kiba, and Akamaru joined in on planning the operation called: "Get rid of the annoying brat trying to take away Sakura from us!". All the while Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and the other sensei's walked in the back round with sweat drops running down their cheeks.

"That planning is very un-youthful." Gai and Lee said in synch.

Tenten looked at them in a bit of shock. "I'm surprised you're not joining in on that planning Lee."

Lee put up his nice guy pose. "Me and Bocchi-kun are rivals, yes! Though it is youthful to make friends with him!"

Gai joined him. "Lee I am proud of you boy!" then tears went in their eyes.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee-"

"SHUT UP, NONE OF THAT IN MY OFFICE!!!"

When Lee and Gai stopped their little scene they saw that they had already entered the office and everyone was staring at them with blank faces while Tsunade stood behind her desk.

"Ahem, so any reports on Sasuke and his team?" Tsunade said while sitting down.

Sakura walked up with Deidara still clinging to her, the busted woman glanced at him suspiciously. Then the rose-haired girl spoke.

"Um, we weren't able to find him Tsunade-shishou." She said gulping.

Then the air around the room went tense, very, VERY, tense. Everyone but Deidara paled and backed away a bit.

_CRASH!_

Ahem, I hope that you weren't a civilian down below, or you would've been crushed by Hokage-samas flying chair! That's what happened to the poor guy who decided that for once he'll take a walk. If that was you, I am sorry but you should've known better then to walk right under Tsunade's window. Now back to the gang.

Deidara's visible eye was wide in shock and a little fear, he did not know that the Hokage was so scary! He hid behind Sakura a bit before the other blonde could see him, though it was a bit too late for that as she pointed her finger at him and shouted.

"And who is that little brat!?" Everyone that really didn't like Deidara unknowingly smirked.

'_Here we go, the little brat is in trouble now!' _They thought evilly waiting for the kids downfall. Though it was foiled when Deidara smirked and put up his act.

"I-I'm Bocchi, please take care of me Kaa-san…" He said shyly while averting his eyes to the floor and clinging to Sakura tighter. Tsunade simply went in tears and her almond colored eyes sparkled.

"Of course sweetie! You can stay with Sakura-chan~!" She said while hugging him. Deidara was kind of suffocating in her massive breast size. All the others who truly hated him now glared and heat raised from them. Sakura grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Come on Bocchi-kun, let's go to your new home now!" She said cheerfully.

"Hai!"

---

They entered her house. The inside was nice and elegant, it had a sort of old Japanese style to it. It made him feel as though he walked into a Geishas house, and Sakura was the Geisha.

"Wait on the couch and watch some TV okay? I'll go make something for you to eat." She said as she took off her cloak hanging it and walking into the kitchen.

Deidara spread himself out on the couch as though he owned the place instead of the girl. He sighed in bliss as it felt softer then any other thing he had laid on in ages, he blamed his missions. Looking at his hand watching the mouths flicks their tongues in anticipation for their masters orders, he smirked and whispered to himself.

"Part one: complete, un…."

_**Now what can you do, when you unknowingly let the enemy in your house?**_

Me: Ha!

Deidara: Why are you laughing, un?

Sakura: She's just trying to get over the fact "She got served" by you.

Austin: It's gonna take a long time though.

Me: Review and I may get over this!

P.s: I know it's a little shorter then the rest, but the next chapter shall come up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello again people!

Deidara: This better be longer, un.

Me: Why so eager?

Deidara: I read the script, un.

Sakura: ???

Me: Don't worry about it!

Austin: She doesn't own Naruto.

P.S- I'm going to refer Deidara as both Deidara/Bocchi depending on whose POV.

Coin flip!

---

Deidara laid on the couch asleep comfortable with the fabric brushing against his skin. He snuggled closer into the pillows as he wrapped the blanket Sakura had laid out on him, probably seeing he was a bit cold. Opening his eyes he sat up still wrapping the blanket around himself.

"Deidara-kun~" He heard a voice call behind him. Shocked by someone knowing him he turned around in alarm. What he saw shocked him.

There stood Sakura in nothing but… a… kitchen… apron. A kitchen apron with frills mind you, nudge, nudge, wink, wink. To say Deidara was shocked was a understatement, considering he sat there his face red as a cherry and his mouth a gap. He quickly shook his head getting rid of the dirty thoughts and went on questioning.

"D-Deidara? Why are you calling me that? I'm Bocchi remember, un- hm?" He said accidentally letting his "un" out.

Soon he found himself pinned to the couch with Sakura straddling his waist and pinning down his arms. He accidentally stared down her apron while averting his eyes away from hers and gulped, she really wasn't wearing anything under that. What's worse was that he was having a major turn on.

She leaned down towards him and he found himself leaning up to her and then…

He woke up.

---

Deidara bolted up from the couch, and looked around for the pink-haired girl. Finding her nowhere to be found he clutched his head. No, no, no, no, no, he did NOT just have a wet dream with Sakura in it. He just didn't get wet dreams, not with anyone! He winced as he felt something twitch uncomfortably. He did not, never in his life, would want to look down… too bad he did anyway to find a bulge in his pants.

"Bocchi-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked coming in, obviously she heard his frantic panicking. Startled by her sudden appearance he jumped and turned his head so fast you could faintly hear a small "snap".

"O-oh, Sakura-san. Hai, I-I'm alright, hm." He said thanking god that she was wearing clothes under the apron.

She smiled softly. "Well dinner is ready, so wash up and come over to the table." She said while walking back in the kitchen.

Making sure she was gone he bolted to the bathroom turning on the water faucet and washed his hands. Dare he look back down?

…

Thank god, his embarrassing erection was gone.

He sighed and finished washing his hands turning the water back off. While shaking his hands dry he walked into the kitchen to find a table with a delicious looking stew pot with different kinds of meat and vegetables boiling and cooking in it. He sat in a chair playing with his chopsticks. Grabbing a piece of meat and popping it into his mouth. He grinned. The girl wasn't a bad cook, she'd make a great wife for him- wait what?

He blinked twice while chewing the food in his mouth. Did he just think of her as his wife? That can't be right, who'd like her besides that Kyuubi brat? She was flat-chested, bad tempered, freakish strength, nice silky hair, beautiful emerald eyes- wait no! Erase those thoughts!

"Bocchi-kun, how's the food?" Sakura said entering from the back door. Deidara tilted his head up to look at her and nodded his head.

"Un! It's very good Sakura-san, hm!" He said feeling relieved to say his signature word again without raising suspicions.

"Ah, good. I'm gonna head to bed, help yourself Bocchi-kun!" She said heading for the door.

"Eh, aren't you gonna eat, hm?" He asked blinking. She smiled at him weakly and waved him off.

"I already ate, so don't worry." And with that she was gone.

After finishing his meal he quietly walked up the stairs searching for Sakura's room. He strolled down while running his hands against the smooth walls until his hands gripped a door handle. He opened the door as silently as he could without waking up the pink haired girl. His efforts were rewarded with the said girl laying in her bed pale skin seeming even paler under the moons shine. He crawled into the sheets with her tucking his head in the crook of her neck while placing one hand under his head as a pillow and the other across her waist. Truth be told she was warmer then she should be, but he'll brush it off.

"Good night, Sakura-chan, un." He whispered while smirking and allowed himself to float to cloud nine.

---

Deidara awoke to the sound of rustling and light thumping around the room. Opening his eye he saw Sakura running around while trying to get her red vest on. He smirked to himself as he caught glimpses of her breasts under her see through bra, she wasn't as innocent with her clothing as he thought. His smirk turned to a frown though as he saw her face red and was panting.

"Sakura-san, are you alright, hm?" He said with slight worry. Strange when he didn't really care about her. She stopped her actions and smiled weakly at him, which made him worry even more then he did now.

"I-it's nothing B-Bocchi-kun, only a l-little cold." She said with a pained voice.

"Maybe you should stay home today Sakura-san, hm."

"There's no need to worry I'm fine."

"You really should get to back in bed though, hm."

"I'm fine!"

"You're not, just please get back in the bed!"

"I have something to do at the Hokage tower so I have no time to-" That sentence wasn't finished as Sakura suddenly fell to her knees dizzy.

'_Why does it feel so cold?' _She thought, and then felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Bocchi with his expression in total worry. Even as she felt cold, she was blazing hot to Deidara as he felt her temperature.

"I told you to get back in bed, hm." He said while smiling a bit. He then placed her arm around his shoulders, and supported her as they walked back to her bed.

He laid her down on the bed taking off her boots and vest making sure he didn't get a nose bleed, and quickly placed the covers and sheets over her. He laid next to her, hugging around her waist and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. From Sakura's point of view, it was so cute! It felt like she had a little brother, or even her own little son! Then soon she fell back to sleep, her cheeks still burning from her cold. Deidara got off the bed and walked around a bit.

_Knock, Knock!_

"Sakura-chan! Wake up! We have a mission!" Deidara twitched, it was that damn Naruto kid. He walked over and opened the front door only to have Naruto shouting in his face.

"SAKU- Mmppph!?" Naruto said as Deidara shoved a sock into his mouth.

"Hey, "Put a sock in it", hm." He said smirking lazily.

"Why you little brat! The hell did you do that for!?" The older blonde shouted. Deidara looked behind Naruto to see, Lee, Sai, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino standing there. Then he went back to Naruto.

"Well Sakura-_hime_, can't go on your little mission, hm." Deidara said bringing out the "Hime" part, which made jealous Sakura lovers steam in pure hate.

Then Hinata stepped in. "W-why can't s-she g-go?" she stuttered. The thirteen year old looked the violet haired girl up and down, which made her blush a bit, and grinned thinking: yes, she's nice.

"You're nice, well Sakura-hime is sick today, so she's _**sleeping**_, hm." He said facing Naruto at the end of the sentence. Who scratched his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Yosh! Then I shall go see my sleeping beauty!" Lee said trying to get to Sakura, but what stopped him was that Deidara grabbed him by the back of his spandex. The bowl cut boy looked at the young blonde for an answer, only to have a cold smile directed at him.

"I'm sorry Lee-san, but I think you'll benefit her better if you left…now, hm." Then Lee went flying out the door way to the gates. Everyone stared at him horrified, but feigning innocence, he blinked his blue eye and tilted his head.

"Eh? Why'd he run off? It was only a joke, hm." He said so innocently Tenten and Hinata wanted to glomp him!

"Tenten-san, Hinata-san?" Deidara called. The female kunoichi turned their heads to him almost squealing at the sight that was made. "Bocchi" stood there with a shy look fiddling with the hem of his shirt while blushing slightly, he averted his eye to the ground and smiled shyly.

"U-um, can you help me take care of Sakura-san, hm?" He asked like a child asking to help him with his shoes. Then it was time for glomping, cause Hinata and Tenten glomped the hell outta him.

"Of course we'll help you Bocchi-kun!" They both said in sync, with Hinata surprisingly losing her stuttering. The others had the same thought running through their heads.

'_No!!! He got Tenten and Hinata!!!"_

Deidara smirked inwardly to himself. He can control anything if he played his cards right, he just has to make sure he doesn't give anyone all the aces…unknowingly to him he gave already gave that to someone a long time ago. Then he was pulled up by the two girls and was dropped on the couch gently. He heard the door close and angry bickering get farther and farther away.

"Okay, I'll stay here and Bocchi-kun you can go with Hinata for medicine, etc." Tenten said acting motherly…or trying to?

"Hai!" Deidara said as he grabbed Hinata's hand both of them running out the door.

---

"So what are we going to get Hinata-san, hm?" Deidara asked looking up at the violet haired girl. Hinata searched her mind for things both the sick Sakura and things Bocchi would need. Well, Bocchi defiantly needed some clothes.

"L-let's get you s-some clothes B-Bocchi-kun." She stuttered out pointing at one of the clothing stores. After a while of discussing what would look better on him, they just went for some random store called "Angels Store" (A/N: Haha, here comes my OC!).

Once they walked in, the inside looked way better then the outside, it looked like a mansion! Though instead of furniture there was clothes, save the loves seats and coffee table in the center of it all. Then a girl, probably eighteen, popped outta nowhere scaring the heck outta them. She had black hair that was tied in a low ponytail, and side bangs that went to the left. She wore a white blouse with a red velvet vest over it with a black velvet tie, and in addition she wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. Other-wise, she was a bit of a cross-dresser.

"Welcome to "Angels Store", how may I help you?" She said in a calm voice.

"Ah, W-we're just browsing." Hinata said blushing a bit. The girl smiled and waved it off.

"It's okay, call me if you need me." Before she walked away she paused and looked at Deidara, observing him to be more pacific. Deidara got a bit nervous. God don't tell him that she saw some wanted poster! Her brown eyes flashed and she smiled.

"Cute kid, be careful not to let him close to Alex-chan, haha." She said walking away.

They both looked at her with a "Wtf" face. Shook it off and went back to browsing the choices in the clothing store.

After trying numerous clothes they checked out at the counter…

"Alright, that'll be $30.67." The girl said bluntly. Then gave them some kind of medicine.

"What's the medicine for?" Deidara asked curiously.

"That's for your friend." She told them as they walked away. When they realized what she said they were already outside the door. Looking behind them, instead of that amazing store, it was only a run down place the sign only held the letters "A g 's S re" Which was originally "Angel's Store". Hinata and Deidara looked at each other with freaked out faces and ran off back to Sakura's house.

---

Deidara watched contently as Sakura took the medicine, he didn't want to tell her about the weird thing he had experience. Though he did get very nice clothes, like what he was wearing now. It was a black vest with a zipper and a fish net shirt with sleeves under that. And he wore baggy skater pants with chains hanging from the sides. He wore combat boots that were a bit like Sakuras, but more boyish. Hinata and Tenten had already gone.

Once Sakura was done drinking her medicine Deidara took off his boots crawling into her lap. He sighed in bliss as he felt her hand stroke his head in a soothing manner. They laid there, with one thought going through the blondes mind.

'_Can I really pull this off any longer, un?'_

_**You found yourself caring, yet you still want to deceive them…**_

Me: Yes! Long chapter! We did it!

Deidara: Why'd you put yourself in the story, un?

Me: I thought it would be fun, and guess what? It was!

Sakura: Well, least you gave them something for Halloween.

Deidara: True.

Me: Well, review!!!

All of us: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello one and all, I am back with this chapter!

Deidara: We have special news for you too, un!

Sakura: The remake of "Fairy tales" is coming up soon!

Austin: And she has enough inspiration to write chapters for "Crossed Destinies" and "Vampire High"!

Me: So get ready, 'cause this Febuary I'm bringing on a BurstAngelSaga update special if you guys wanna call it that! X3

Oh and if you're wondering why I always make people in my fan fictions sing, well, basically it's mostly the songs that inspired me to write the fan fictions that I bring you today! And come on, if you have Deidara singing them, it's not a very bad image now is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so fuck you! (I love you guys really ^^;)

---

Deidara was up before anyone else in Konoha, making one of his clay creations ready to send a message back to the Akatsuki. He sighed contently, enjoying the taste and feel of warm clay being molded in the mouth on his hand. How long has he been here in this house now? Two- three weeks? It doesn't matter now, the clay bird was ready with a small paper rolled up in it's beak.

He opened the window quietly as he could without waking up the girl who's green eyes were covered with her eye lids. He sent out his clay bird watching it fly off into the sky and to the Akatsuki base.

---

_Akatsuki base…_

Madara sat in his royal-like chair as he read files concerning his now dead members. With Akatsuki's bomber, Deidara, gone it was a big blow to the organization.

"This matter is…troublesome." He sighed getting up from his chair.

Then something ran into his head really hard. His eyes widened in surprise and anger. Who dare throws something at him!? They shall pay hell as soon as he finds them. Then something flapped around his head. With fast reflexes he snatched it from the air and observed it. Then his eyes widened even more, it was Deidara's clay messenger bird!

"How can this be?" He asked to himself in disbelief.

He carefully took the rolled up paper from the birds mouth, as soon as it was out the bird flew out a near by window going high into the sky and exploding magnificent colors of oranges and reds. He chuckled, it was expected from one of his clay creations. The old Uchiha unrolled the paper and read its contents.

_Dear, Leader-Sama._

_Alive._

_In Konoha, as a 13-year old._

_Used the vile._

_Will gather information until further notice._

_It is the winter festival in Konoha right now._

_And._

_Fuck you, un._

_Signed Deidara (Using the name Bocchi)_

Madara twitched at his last sentence, and sighed. At least he's doing something useful, instead of blowing the shit out of everything when he panicked. He read the last sentence again with the need to make a sarcastic comment. He decided against it, and just planned on making Deidara suffer if he failed…and think of a reward if he surprisingly accomplished his ambition.

---

_Back in Konoha…_

Deidara twitched. He got separated from Sakura one time, and this is what happens. Girls from the academy is chasing after him through the streets already. Damn Naruto, he just had to grab Sakura and poof away! This is what happened…

_Deidara walked along Sakura through the streets, they were shopping for food and other stuff they needed. He heard that there was going to be a festival, There would be games, contests, and other fun activities. He thought about singing a song for his little Sakura- umm, he meant Sakura, nothing else added. The blonde was told, after all, that he was a fantastic singer by many people who have dared to catch him singing._

_Linking his hand with the pink haired girls, he hummed happily. Who knew just walking with this girl would make him this happy? Surely he didn't, for he barely noticed it._

"_Ne, Bocchi-kun, what do you want to wear for the festival?" Sakura asked as her eyes skimmed different kimono's. He looked at her with a very thoughtful look, then smiled._

"_Anything that Sakura-san wants, hm!" He said, honestly, he really didn't care as long as they're having some time together._

_Even though as happy as he is, he won't forget why he's here with her in the first place. Gather all the information he can for the Akatsuki. He had already started last night, he broke into the Hokage tower not too long after Sakura fell into a deep sleep, the information he had stolen was information on the rookie 11. He was nearly caught that time when a drunk ANBU was out for patrol._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice shouted. Before he knew it, Naruto grabbed Sakura from behind them and ran at full speed, so to people who didn't have a good eye, it just looked like a speeding blob of orange and pink._

_Deidara blinked. Once. Twice. Growling. Stupid mother-ramen eating-fucker!!! He stole Sakura right from him! As he stood there angrily with hells fire surrounding him, girls around his current age was in an ally way. Seeing the perfect chance to get close to him…They pounced._

And now here he was running as fast as he could with fan girls trailing not far behind him. As it seemed all was loss, he was pulled into an ally and watched as the girls ran right past him. He looked up to see the three people who had saved him.

Girl with orange hair in two pigtails and a forever blush on her cheeks. A boy with glasses and snot hanging from his nose. And another boy with an extremely long scarf. Deidara caught his breath and stood up.

"Ah, thank you for saving me, hm." He said putting up innocent act. He read about these guys briefly when he was bored. The girl, Moegi. The glasses boy, Udon. And the scarf boy, Konohamaru.

"No problem! But now…You have to do something for us in return." Konohamaru said mischievous. Deidara sweat-dropped, figures that he'd get into more trouble, he was trouble-prone. Then Moegi walked up to him.

"Please help them Bocchi-kun, they're good at singing believe it or not, but they suck at looking cool!" She said desperately, then suddenly became serious. "We knew about you and your singing abilities from Sakura-chan, so no need to ask useless questions." Damn, is this girl on her period or what?

"Well, okay, but when Sakura-san is gone, please protect me from raging fan girls, hm?" He said innocently, Moegi got stars in her eyes and hugged him. "Of course Bocchi-kun! We'll protect you from those mean people!" Was he on a roll or what? Just proves Deidara is irresistible innocent style!

---

_Training grounds…_

You can see a Naruto beaten to a pulp after trying to convince Sakura of Deidara's true nature. Which went along the lines of…

Bratty-spoiled-bastard-spawn-of-hell-son-of-a-bitch-that-she-shouldn't-even-consider-keeping-the-little-moster-of-a-pet.

Well, he worded his sentences well, now didn't he?

---

_With Sakura…_

Sakura was in front of a stand that held different kinds of Kimono's, there was too many to choose from! All of the looked like they would be perfect for Bocchi. From the black one with red rimmed zigzag linings to the simple white one with blue hypnotic circles. It was almost time for the festival too.

"Damn Naruto, if he hadn't pulled me away, I would've chosen sooner!" She shouted to herself dreadfully. She didn't need to worry about Bocchi, he knew his way home, and she had Konohamaru and the others watching him if Sakura was gone. For some reason, that little boy made her heart flutter whenever he smiled that sweet innocent smile at her, and at times, she felt uneasy when he smiled at her too…

"Oi, do you need help Miss?" Sakura turned around towards the voice only to be face to face with a girl who looked like the female version of Itachi. She held up an umbrella as if the sun would burn her. Honestly the weather was always nice in Konoha, even with winter coming up. Sakura blinked.

"Ah, what?" She said surprised by the sudden stranger.

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed out. "I asked if you need any help, I work at a store called "Angel's store" So might as well help you not make a bad fashion choice." she said bluntly as Sakura twitched.

"Well, fine, let's see if you can do any better!" the pink haired girl said starting to lose her temper.

The mystery girl smirked. "Gladly…"

---

Deidara clapped, it took hours, but they got it right. Konohamaru and Udon laid on the ground tired.

"Oi, the festival is almost starting to catch your breaths and put on your costumes, hm." He said cheerfully.

The two other boys twitched. Why were they assigned to this guy? He was the devil, the damned devil if you'd ask them…well they weren't asked so that won't be mentioned! Anyway, they already chose out their outfits and such, why they were on the ground is because the singing was so intense? Hell if I know, Deidara must've been having a lot of fun bossing them around.

_Ding dong!_

"Ah, Sakura-san is home, hm." The blonde said walking to the door leaving the other two on the ground.

'_Bastard!' _They thought.

As he walked back in holding Sakura's hand he smiled in their direction and said.

"Well hurry and get dressed, the festival will be starting soon, hm."

_Now the plan is in action…_

Me: Finally!

Deidara: It took you months to write this!?

Everybody else: Wth!?!?!?!?!

Me: Well…Um……… *Runs*

Angry people: Oi! Matte (Wait)!!! *Chases*

Review please!


	6. Attention Readers a Authors!

**Sorry, not a chapter- but please, please read.**

Hey everyone, sorry this is not a chapter- but I'll try to update when I have the time.

Ok, I believe most of you have heard of Lord Kelvin or Redbotton - well I don't know so much but I think I know enough to say I don't like it one bit. From what I know I'm pretty sure that Lord Kelvin is some guy who wants to 'help' fanfiction by trying to find 'Illegal' stories and stuff and getting them deleted. And I'm pretty sure that Redbotton is the program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net And I must tell you guys I personally love fanfiction. I do not want my stories being deleted though. And by the way I'm writing more than just this story at the moment for FFN and I would love to post them when I have more free time, but beside the point. Here is some information that I found on this topic. Please copy and paste this and put it on your profile or story chapter.

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to let out the word. **


End file.
